skitzos wish
by drama-queens-bf
Summary: it is about this dude named skitzo he is totally fake but still cool he plays a deadly game to get his wish granted
1. round one over

Twisted Metal Black

Its been three years since I was locked up in this hell hole of an asylum then one day I get a visitor he said his name was Cylipso he asked me if i would like a chance to get any thing I wished. I said sure what do I have to do kill someone? He said yes I was shocked he would give me anything I wanted if I killed some people. I was like shit this will be easy, how wrong I was. I got out and rushed off in my fully armored and fully loaded arsenal of military fire power and off I went to win his stupid little contest.

Chapter 2

As the contest begain I met new people destined to be my victems. There was Mr. Grimm, Spector, Dark Side, Junkyard Dogg, Axel, Yellow Jaket, and Shadow. Thease were all worthy adversarys and it would be an hounor to kill them. The next thing I know I am in a bone yard of burning metal and flesh. I said to my self damn I won round oneI yelled who is next world.

Chapter 3

I whent on to the next two rounds and won them with out problem and little resitance. Manslaughter, Warthog, Sweet tooth, Outlaw, crazy 8 they all fell to me. Now I face the winner of the last contest. He called himself Minnion he was big and fast but the only thing protecting him was that force shield after I blow it to bits he will be mine to kill. I could not believe it I had destroyed the loser. It was all over but the leaving then a part off his car hit me knocking me out cold. Next thing I know memories I thought long since forgotten came flooding back to me. I saw her hair and her eyes the perfume (sniff sniff) I remeber it like it was yesterdayshe was there standing there the clothes she had on was a light pink and faded blue jean the shirt pink with the word american egale and blue jeans that made her a dream come true this is what i would wish for an angle to be mine for ever.

chapter 4

I could not believe itI was back at the asylumI just left but this timeI was not a psyco in the asylum I was a killer on the outside of the asylum killing people that were in my way of getting true happieness. I mad the proclamation that if you were in my way you were going to pay with your life. As I drove around I had one thing on my mind the victory and getting my love back with me. I will let no one stand in my way. I couldn't believe what has happend to me what hadI become? Then it hit me i was a cold blooded killer and you know what I liked it.

Chapter 5

I had finally done it. I had won the contest. I stand before Calypso and i demand my prize. He said are you sure thats what u want? Yes, I said with a great certenty, and he said so be it. The next thingI knowI am looking at an adress asI drove off in to the night I had just one thought on my mind. Her and I together forever.

The End

Written By Drama-queens-ex-bf-wit-a-new-ray-of-hope


	2. it starts

Twisted Metal Black

Its been three years since I was locked up in thisstupid asylum then one day I get a visitor, he said his name is Cylipso,and he asked me if i would like a chance to get any thing I wished anything my heart desires. I said sure what do I have to do kill someone?Ha Ha Halaughing minieclyHe said yes I was shocked, he would give me anything I wanted if I killed some people. I was likedang this will be easy,little did i knowhow wrong I was. I got out of the asylum and rushed off in my fully armored and fully loaded arsenal of military fire power and off I went to win his stupid little contest. At this pointI only had one thing on my mind but could he really grant this thing that i wished?

Chapter 2

As the contest begain I met new people destined to be my victems. There was Mr. Grimm, Spector, Dark Side, Junkyard Dogg, Axel, Yellow Jaket, and Shadow. Thease were all worthy adversarys and it would be an hounor to kill them. The next thing I know I am in a bone yard of burning metal and flesh. I said to my self damn I won round oneI yelled who is next world.

Chapter 3

I whent on to the next two rounds and won them with out problem and little resitance. Manslaughter, Warthog, Sweet tooth, Outlaw, crazy 8 they all fell to me. Now I face the winner of the last contest. He called himself Minnion he was big and fast but the only thing protecting him was that force shield after I blow it to bits he will be mine to kill. I could not believe it I had destroyed the loser. It was all over but the leaving then a part off his car hit me knocking me out cold. Next thing I know memories I thought long since forgotten came flooding back to me. I saw her hair and her eyes the perfume (sniff sniff) I remeber it like it was yesterdayshe was there standing there the clothes she had on was a light pink and faded blue jean the shirt pink with the word american egale and blue jeans that made her a dream come true this is what i would wish for an angle to be mine for ever.

chapter 4

I could not believe itI was back at the asylumI just left but this timeI was not a psyco in the asylum I was a killer on the outside of the asylum killing people that were in my way of getting true happieness. I mad the proclamation that if you were in my way you were going to pay with your life. As I drove around I had one thing on my mind the victory and getting my love back with me. I will let no one stand in my way. I couldn't believe what has happend to me what hadI become? Then it hit me i was a cold blooded killer and you know what I liked it.

Chapter 5

I had finally done it. I had won the contest. I stand before Calypso and i demand my prize. He said are you sure thats what u want? Yes, I said with a great certenty, and he said so be it. The next thingI knowI am looking at an adress asI drove off in to the night I had just one thought on my mind. Her and I together forever.

The End

Written By Drama-queens-ex-bf-wit-a-new-ray-of-hope


End file.
